


Sweetly, Softly

by basickinstinct



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kink Exploration, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Roof Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basickinstinct/pseuds/basickinstinct
Summary: All you really want is for your boyfriend to like you a little more; your methods (and motivations) are a little less than orthodox.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Sweetly, Softly

You feel the remnants of your morning tryst with every step up the stairs. The extra pressure between your thighs is more of an ache at this point, yet you miss the stronger sensation you felt earlier. More than one person has commented on how you walk funny, how you look a little flushed today, how your hair is just a bit out of place. They’re all well meaning comments from your friends, just looking out for you and saving you from any embarrassment, but they make you rage quietly inside. You hate feeling so affected.

“Just want you to keep my cum inside you today, yeah?” He’d cooed in your ear, like he hadn’t just fucked your brains out in the backseat of his car. Marked your jaw up like he was mad at you under the guise of missing you (you’d only been gone for a weekend, a vacation with your parents). He’d still had his hand around your throat, cock pulsing right up against your spot. You were trembling like crazy; it has to have been an athlete thing, his coolness. 

So now you’re on a bit of a mission, and under pressure to get it done before the lunch period ended and you had to get back to class. The agenda isn't originally yours; it belongs to a friend. She’s always been a bit more adept at observing people than you were. Even though you’d been the one to come to her for advice, you can’t help but feel a little upset that it hadn’t dawned on you first.

“You know he likes taking care of you,” she’d drawled, “he literally lights up whenever you have to ask for something or can’t do something without him, so it’s an obvious progression. He likes the dependence and being in charge. I bet he’d like the ownership of it too.” Her open pondering irritates you; you’re the one in the relationship. Surely, you had noticed his specific tendencies in some capacity. His little check-in texts during the day, how he’s eager to carry your things or help you reach something, his hand covering the small of your back as you walk with him, they’re all familiar. The word that describes that kind of person burns inside your head. _Naughty,_ you can already hear him say.

You’ve always been shy about this time of thing. Daichi had been your first. Now, you realize, he’d definitely found a kind of delight in that. Eyes wide and excited when you’d told him, buried in his arms. Everything you’ve done, you’ve done with him. And you do feel somewhere inside you, that you’d be somewhat lost without him. It ignites a fire within you that’s eager to please, eager to make this relationship stick, make it work. 

You reach the top of the stairwell with a glint in your eye, the happiness you feel around him incomparable to any other high. It takes you a moment to wave your grin off, another to actually push the door open. You don’t bother to pave your skirt down as the wind fights against it. You check your watch, each second making you feel more anxious.

His eyes meet your thighs first, a slight blush on his face as he observes the amount of skin, but then he’s all gentleman. “Hey, baby,” he calls from the spot he’s made for himself. He’s got a blanket set out (always prepared), and he’s been picking at his food a bit. He’s probably been waiting for you so that he could dig in, and the concept makes your heart soar. 

You give him a slight nod of acknowledgement, jaw flexed, and it’s already got him thinking, a small smile on his lips. He knows something’s up, but he’ll play along for now. He’s always been a good sport when it comes to you. So patient, understanding, so eager to make you come as long as you can keep calling out his name.

The sky’s clear, like it’s giving you a sign to go right ahead. When you drop your stuff and stretch a bit, ready to sit down next to him, Daichi pats the space between his legs, “C’mere,” and you want to melt. Instead, you listen, and as soon as your back meets his chest his arms are around your middle and his face is your neck. Like always, you have to bite your lip to stay silent when he kisses your neck like that.

“What’d you want me up here for?” He says, punctuating it with more lips on your neck.

“Just wanted more time with you.”

“I’m always happy to be with you.” It comes out a whisper, “I liked the time we spent together this morning,” and even if he’s still grazing his teeth along your pulse point, you know he’s listening by the way his arms tighten around you.

“Mhm, and you already know I liked it. Didn’t hurt you, right?” Daichi says against your jaw. 

You shake your head and smile. “Just a bit of an ache after, like I could still feel you.” You shift a bit, acting out the movements of someone who’s a little sore. You can feel his smile.

“Good ache or bad ache?”

“Good, Da-Daichi.” Before you know it, his fingers grip the back of your neck, turning you so he can kiss you. Your hand grips his shoulder and you’re not sure what to focus on, torn between the growing need that cries out for him or the way his tongue moves like he’s searching for an answer inside your mouth.

He says your name softly after a peck, “You feel empty, yeah? Missin’ my cock?” All you can do is pull him closer. You did miss it, missed all of him.

You’re panting before long, shivering as he brushes the coat from your shoulders. His Hands reach for the buttons of your shirt next, and you don’t even hesitate when he takes that from you too. By now, you’re in his lap, and he grunts every time your pussy brushes against his cock. You’re still mostly clothed but that just makes you feel hotter. Part of you wants him to never kiss you again.

When you reach for his belt he takes a long minute to look to look at you, glossy eyes and red cheeks. The smile that stretches across his face doesn’t articulate the kindness it seems to. “Neck deep?” You nod, and you can keep a level head with anyone that’s not him, “That’s so cute. You can leave it to me. I’ll use you just the way you like.” You nod again, and his laugh rocks your body.

He twists you again, easily, muttering something about how nice you are for him. You’re in the position you were in when you first sat down, and all you know is his breath against your ear and the way his legs dwarf yours. You can see the clouds and the buildings near the school. The consequences of being found like you are vacate your head when Daichi reaches down under your skirt so he can get to where you need him.

“I bet I can start with two after this morning,” he wonders aloud, and when he slides into your cunt you can tell he really can’t. There’s a sting in your hips that makes you close your eyes. But how can you complain when he groans the way he does. He’s just a big guy with giant hands and a giant cock and he wants to make you feel good. Who cares if he gets carried away?

When he goes on stretching you out every way he can, you make no effort to fight it. You gasp when he slides out to play with your clit, whimper when he curls up against your g-spot, cry out when he makes you come. Hard. Your thighs are wet with it. He brings his fingers up to your lips so you can taste, and when you suck gently, you get praised. _You always know what to do, such a good girl for me._ Even for something so simple, the compliment makes you shake.

He lays you down against the blanket, takes a moment to play with your tits. Daichi can’t help but lick his lips at the way you buck your hips and whine for him, a needy little slut. His hands cover your thighs as he spreads you so his cock almost hits your cunt.

When he leans over you, you drown in his shadow. “You need another one?” He asks, “or can you take my cock now?” You let out a sweet sound of agreement as he removes your skirt.

He moves to grip your wrist, and for a second your mind goes there: hoping he’ll hold you down when he raws you. Give you a sign that he’s even close to being as out of control as you are. Really, he’s just looking at your watch to see the time, and he when looks back at you, his face is so innocent that you’d never think he’s throbbing against your thigh. “Gonna have to fuck you quick,” he coos, “wanna make sure we both have a good time. Take care of you and that needy pussy.”

“Please,” is all that leaves you. Your arms are held out to touch him as he shoves his jacket off. An offer, really. You’re his to have. He receives the invitation eagerly, tossing you over like you weigh nothing. His hands are warm at your hips as he lifts them. The next time you feel his touch is when the tips of his fingers pull your panties to the side and spread your pussy so he can slot against it. He shudders as you leak all over him.

“Thought about getting fucked again as soon as I left.”

“Mhm.”

“Like it when I make you hurt,” he says, despite his earlier words, “mm, you definitely did.” Whether he likes saying it or not, he says it because he knows it makes you hotter.

“For you,” you feel like you’re gonna cry, “yeah.”

You try to relax as you feel him against your walls, try not to clench when it’ll only make you squeal. You just feel too much to be calm. When he’s fully seated, tip throbbing against your core, he does nothing. You wonder if something’s wrong until he moves to start playing with your clit. You whine out for him, asking what’s going on. You don’t want it slow, you just want to get railed.

“Shh, just stay still,” he coos. “You know you lied when you said you needed another. I knew right away. You can’t hide it from me.” And your head is buzzing and all you can do is nod and let him know what’s best for you. His fingers are so good that it’s barely a task for him to bring you to the edge.

“Dai- _Daichi!_ ” You chant, knowing how much he likes you vocal. His other hand tugs gently on your hair, the threat of pulling getting you closer. You’re soaking his cock and he groans and doesn’t let up. “Faster, _p-please_ , Daichi.” The word you wanna say instead burns in your head. You know just how you want it to sound, the way you want him to react.

“Nah,” he teases, “I think you need it slower.” His hips begin to move, barely. But it doesn’t matter when he’s so deep his hitting your womb every time he shifts. 

“I need it faster!” You bite back, and when you look at his eyes you wonder if it was worth it. His face is dark and impassive, impossible to read. 

A calloused hand reaches forward to rest softly on your throat. “You wanna run that by me again, princess?”

He hasn’t stopped messing with your pussy, still trying to go deeper. “I— _so big—_ I didn’t mean to say that.” You can’t close your mouth, can’t stop whining or gasping or crying. “Promise, Daichi.”

He grins, “I know, which is why you’re gonna say, ‘I’m sorry, Daichi, and I won’t do it again.”

“Ok,” you pout. “I’m sorry. Fuck, and I won’t do it again.” You can’t help but stutter, too preoccupied with the way he works his cock in your cunt. You just wanna be good for him. No wonder it slips out then. “ _Ah_ , I _really really_ won’t, Daddy.”

He’s pulling out immediately, and you feel so empty and your mind is reeling as he turns you over and immediately rests you on his thighs with his dick throbbing against your naval. You stutter as you ask, “did you not like it, Dai—“

“Wrong, slut, and you’ll be lucky if I ever let you use my name again.” He’s panting not unlike you were a few minutes ago, hot pre leaking all over you. His hands move you away, tip prodding you open just the slightest. You arch your back without having to be told, but worry is what you’re really feeling.

Your tongue is so heavy, you almost wanna shut up, but you know he can’t be serious, having you like this when you’re at school. His eyes are eager, telling you to speak.

“Daddy,” you wince, “it’s too much like this.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No—“

“Then this is how I’m gonna fuck you. It’s not my fault your little cunt’s so sensitive.” And it’s not, but it is his fault that he goes so deep and spreads you so well. It’s his fault that when he bottoms out he hits the spot inside you that’s gonna make you come.

You slap a hand over your mouth before you squeal. Your boyfriend looks so proud, chiding, “there you go. You’re not _all_ dumb today.” All you can do is blush and nod.

He takes it as an invitation to start, the sound hips meeting yours only serves to make you overwhelmed. You can’t look at him, tongue out and brows furrowed. He never lets up. Doesn’t flinch when you cry out _Daddy_ and _too much_ and _too deep!_

All he does is grip your waist tighter, use you like a fleshlight. You try to push his chest or his thighs but it’s futile. He’s too strong, too big, too good. 

“You’re really gonna be fucking full after this. Gonna leak my cum for days.”

“Da—“

“Nuh uh,” he tuts, pinching your nipple. “Unless you’re gonna be a good girl for me, you can keep that bitchy little mouth shut.”

You come. You hate how wet you get when he’s mean. He never gets cruel, even this is against his nature, but the edge he gives you does you in. Daichi just laughs. He doesn’t have to give your pleasure a second thought, it’s as easy as breathing. 

There’s nothing to distract you from the pressure in your core and you already feel another peak, you look up at him, so dazed you look like you’re drunk.

He goes a little shallower, a little lighter on your cunt, only for him to snark, “Not gonna feel so good if I keep on like that.”

“No, Daddy.” You’re pitiful when you whimper back.

He thinks it over for a second, pretending like he doesn’t notice how he’s inching further and further into your pussy. He growls when he hits your womb and you tighten around him, more slick staining your thighs. “Too bad, cause I think I wanna feel you come again.”

You try to clench on his cock as much as you can, hoping you can make him come before he sends you over another time. You can feel how sore you’re gonna be, how much the pressure you felt in your core this morning was a joke. You’ll never underestimate the way Daichi fucks again. You try to cry, beg, and whine. He just scolds you for mouthing off and kisses your tears. He tells you he’s the one who knows what you need. You shudder because it’ll never be the other way around.

You can’t even scream when you come. You open your mouth and whine when you feel him shoot his load inside you. The both of you are still, both shaking as the aftermath rolls through your bodies. 

Your muscles show signs of how hard you went when Daichi puts your shirt on for you, he’s not talking, the instinct to care for you takes over whenever it goes like this.

Once you’re packed up, with the heat of his cum keeping you from cooling down, he leads you downstairs, hands on your hips to guide you. The steps jottle you, but he’s there. You have nothing to worry about.

You’re halfway down before you realize the blazer you’re wearing is Daichi’s. You put your nose to the collar and sniff. Try not to be obvious as the scent of lemon and argan makes you smile.

The hallways are totally empty, and you’re glad there’s nobody to see you limp. Lunch has been over for a while. You probably cried through it. You’d never be able to hear the bell ring over the sounds of skin against skin. 

When you see your reflection in a window, you can’t even fathom how he made you look even remotely put together. You really hope you’re good enough to make it worth it, make all the time he spends on you worth the effort. The way he smiles at you and draws you into his chest gives you some hope.

 _He cares. He cares. He cares._ Your mantra and the ache in your hips are just what you need to calm your heart down, to take your mind off of how absolutely sick you are over him. You’re not pathetic; you’re in love.

“C’mon,” he draws you out of your thoughts, staring at you with a gentle gleam in his eye. “We’re going to mine. Can’t go back to class after what we just did.”

You’re thankful for his nurturing attitude more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to learn how to actually draw things out. Guess I'm still a beginner when it comes to NSFW. This is a little similar to my Hawks one shot but I feel like I differentiated it enough. Hopefully Daichi doesn't seem tooo OOC. I tried to balance his "meanness" with being for the reader what she needed.


End file.
